villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Kylo Ren
Little mistakes There are some small things that need to be changed. *In the part Fighting Finn and Rey ''I accidentally wrote that Rey enters the Millennium Falcon with ''Rey's comatose body. It's of course Finn's body she's carrying. *In the part Past: Isn't "dark side of the Force" normally written in capital letters? (I'm not sure) This happens multiple times in that section *The part Official Biography seems to be unneccessary. It should be expanded or removed. Also, will the article be unprotected at some point, or do we have to wait until Episode 8 comes out? Grizzhly (talk) 00:17, February 13, 2016 (UTC) 6 MORE DAYS!!!!!!! read the darn title of this talk page Jamestheawesomefool13 (talk) 23:09, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Extended protection Extending the protection of this article an extra week because we there's concern it will spoil it? That's no encyclopedic reasoning. DarthBotto (talk) 01:18, December 18, 2015 (UTC) I think Kylo Ren is the main antagonist, while Hux is secondary. Snoke is the Big Bad, Kylo Ren and Hux are his right-hands. Balthus Dire (talk) 15:01, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Hux and Kylo While Kylo is more of a tragic anti-villain, Hux has no mercy to kidnapp troops and destroy a planet. Please read this article before spoiling it. It's vandalism what youre doing. While he does struggle with Light and Dark, he embraces the Dark Side more and when he does he is a full-fledged villain who willingly destroys entire villages and horribly tortures heroes. One might end up dead and the other might end up redeemed, but when it comes to villainy, they are both equally bad. Balthus Dire (talk) 15:05, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Hux is the main antagonist, not Kylo Kylo Ren is just a red herring to provide the weapon's placement. Hux has no mercy for kidnapping children and destroying a planet. I suggest you protect it as i have edited it. Ultro535 (talk) 07:22, December 22, 2015 (UTC) I am completely honest with you, Ultro535. Kylo Ren is nothing but an anti-villain. In our theory, here's how antagonism ranks go: #General Hux #Supreme Leader Snoke #Kylo Ren #Captain Phasma By Misry6. Kylo Ren is not an anti-villain, remorseful and struggling yes, but an anti-villain has noble goals and treats his foes well, Kylo Ren WANTS to embrace the Dark Side, commits atrocities and high-scale slaughter without batting an eyelid and CLEARLY makes a distinction between Darth Vader, the monster he wants to emulate, and Anakin Skywalker, the noble but tormented jedi. That's not anti-villain at all. And no, antagonism rank go 1) Snoke: He is not called SUPREME LEADER for nothing. While he has little screen time, he is the Big Bad. Which to remind the definitiion is the ruler of all villains and the source of all troubles. He created the First Order, he corrupted Kylo Ren, the others obey him. 2) Kylo Ren, the central antagonist, AND General Hux, both being the highest ranked in the First Order and the Co-Right Hands to Snoke, Ren dealing with the Dark Side of the Force, Hux with the military aspect. 3) Phasma, a high-ranking officer indeed, but largely out-ranked by the other three. Balthus Dire (talk) 15:13, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Sigh, the whole General Hux is the main antagonist thing again. Yes, Hux destroyed the Honsian system and kidnapped children to convert them into darkness, but he and Snoke (Who is also a Complete Monster because he ordered Hux to destroy the Honsian system in the first place, and yet is the tertiary antagonist) combined have less screen time than Kylo Ren (20 freakin' minutes!) That makes Kylo Ren the main antagonist of The Force Awakens and NOT '''Hux. Just because Snoke is the Supreme Leader of the First Order and Hux being highest ranked in the First Order don't make them the main antagonists. Kylo Ren is the main antagonist. Hux and Snoke commited worse acts, but Kylo Ren has the most screentime of all the antagonists of the movie, so he is the main antagonist. The argument is settled. 1. Kylo Ren 2. General Hux 3. Snoke 4. Captain PhasmaWolverine-Man (talk) 21:17, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Screen time alone does not make villains, plot relevance does. One film does not define the entire trilogy. You said it yourself Hux obeys Snoke and destroyed the system on Snoke's orders, Snoke is the leader, the one who appointed Hux and corrupted Ren, who calls the shots and who caused the troubles in the first place. He is the Big Bad. The other two are his dragons. Period. Balthus Dire (talk) 22:30, February 8, 2017 (UTC) His biography Yesterday I wrote Ren's movie history, but it was removed and changed to something incomprehensible, much more undetailed and completely factual wrong. Is it possible to revert this somehow, as I didn't save what I had written (of course only if what I wrote was okay) Grizzhly (talk) 15:15, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, found it and changed it again. I thought it was alright to go into detail now, as the movie was officially relased. I don't know why exactly it was changed, but if changed I 'd suggest it gets changed to the better Grizzhly (talk) 15:19, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I just now saw that the article wasn't supposed to be edited further, sorry for that :/ Introduction In the introduction for Kylo Ren, it says: '''Kylo Ren, also know by his real name Ben Solo. 'There is a minor typo in this sentence, as it should be "also ''known by his real name Ben Solo". This should be changed. Is Kylo Ren cooler than Darth Vader Darth Vader may be Kylo Ren's idol and inspiration, but is he as awesome as the Dark Lord of the Sith? I don't think i'd say he's cooler. In my opinion, Darth Vader is much better. Rylo Ken is good, but no Star Wars villain ever comes on top of Darth Vader. He was the ultimate sympathetic baddie DiabolicCade (talk) 10:50, 2015 (UTC) Kylo Ren might be very cool and impressive, although if you ask me, his temper tantrums and lack of maturity do throw a wench in his coolness, but Darth Vader is awesome. Universally recognized as one of the coolest villains of all time. Balthus Dire (talk) 15:18, February 13, 2016 (UTC) speculations and similarities. If the page weren't blocked I would have already edited this page but it isn't so I start this topic. In trivia section is written *Kylo is possibly inspired by the character Jacen Solo, son of Han and Leia and twin brother of Jaina. Like Kylo, Jacen also fell to the Dark Side sometime after receiving instruction by his uncle, Luke, leading to conflict with his family. He was ultimately slain by his sister, Jaina, which might have been the partial inspiration for Rey's role in the story of The Force Awakens. Therefore, it is entirely possible that Rey is secretly Han and Leia's daughter, which would make her Kylo's sister. The first sentence is a fact and the last one is pure speculation with no confirmation. It's written without any solid evidence. I'd like to remove speculations until they are confirmed.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 17:07, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Possible Complete Monster? Crossed the Moral Event Horizon? Wouldn't one say Kylo Ren has crossed the Moral Event Horizon killing Han Solo? Could he possibly become a complete monster? We'll wait until the other two movies are released. For now, he's torn about what he had done. AustinDR (talk), 10:21, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Kylo Ren is torn and conflicted. A Complete Monster would not be. A CM is not a villain who crosses the Moral Event Horizon once or twice, he is a villain who is leagues beyond it to the point that other MEH crossers are unsettled. Complete Monsters are the ABSOLUTE worst of the worst, lowest of the low. Balthus Dire (talk) 22:33, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Codytlane (talk) 07:23, December 28, 2017 (UTC)Who believes oneday, someday... Kylo Ren might appear in ''DEATH BATTLE '''in the future after Star Wars 9 or vise versa? Keep stuff like that out of talk pages this is for serious discussions Loolveus (talk) 13:22, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Kylo is definitely not a Complete Monster; he redeemed himself in ''The Rise of Skywalker. Misry6 17:38, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Kylo Ren didn't kill Snoke Snoke's death is not canonical since The Last Jedi will be presumably removed from Star Wars canon. This movie is not fit to be a part of this series. Many fans are angry.Kintobor (talk) 13:29, April 3, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor :Tell that to LucasFIlms. Even if the fans didn't like it, Snoke's death by Kylo Ren is considered canon by the creators. 02:31, April 4, 2018 (UTC) For the last time keep this stuff in blog posts or I'm going to have to contact an admin. Talk pages are for issues concerning THE PAGE. Loolveus (talk) why kylo ren is a better villain than snoke I personally think Kylo Ren is a better villain for the series than Snoke. In The Last Jedi he was shown to be somewhat tragic and even sympathetic to a certain point. I personally think that the best villains, even those who commit horrific acts, are those that retain redeeming features and a level of sympathy, even though they still do horrific things. Snoke is just one dimensionally bad. As seen in The Last Jedi, he was basically corrupted as a child in a manner which resembles grooming to a disturbing degree, which clearly heigthened his inner conflict. He genuinely believed that Luke wanted to kill him, and this pushed him over the edge (this also mirrors how Anakin turned to the Dark Side partly due to the Jedi Council having no trust in him). He also showed remorse over killing his father, held himself back from killing Rey in their duel on Starkiller Base (although him being wounded also played a role in that) and could not bring himself to kill his own mother when he had the chance (he clearly has no problem killing when his target is depersonalized or the object of his hatred, but not for simple glee). He was smart enough to realize that Snoke was indeed simply using him for his abilities (despite his half hearted self denials in that regard), that Snoke would kill him the moment he was no longer of use to him; and accordingly he began to consider shafting him first (this is even hinted at in The Force Awakens during his fight with Rey, as he offered to train her, with the strong implication that he saw her as a potential ally to take on Snoke). Another thing that makes him a better villain is, ironically, his tendency to make mistakes. He is intelligent but he will allow his temper to get in the way of good judgment. It's entertaining to watch him use his minions as punching bags for his force powers. He is clearly capable of further development as a character (unlike Snoke, who was basically a pure evil complete monster like Palpatine, who is both beyond redemption and incapable of becoming more evil than he already was) and I look foreward to how Episode IX further builds on this. Johann du Toit (talk) 20:49, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Save this stuff for blog posts talk pages are only concerning THE PAGE. Loolveus (talk) 19:04, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Main antagonist He is not the main antagonist as such! It's Snoke and Palpatine BarrowInFurness (talk) 18:22, October 20, 2019 (UTC) No Kylo is the main antagonist, Snoke was out too early and Palpatine as far as we know is only appearing in the last movie which isn't released yet. Kylo on the other hand has a strong personal conflict with the protagonist and has taken charge of the main antagonistic faction while also serving as the big bad in both the first and second installments. Watch the attitude as well. --Loolveus (talk) 19:07, October 20, 2019 (UTC)